D
American |vehicles = Red Bati 801 |voice = Jackie Long |dob = 1982}} D is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Nothing is known about D's earlier life but it can be assumed that at one point D joined the Ballas gang and became a high-ranking and respectable OG member of the Ballas. Events of GTA V Lamar had intentions to kidnap D in exchange for $40,000, in order to make some easy money for him and Franklin. The two later discovered D in an alleyway located at Vinewood Boulevard, where he was attempting to solicit a prostitute. Before he can, Lamar and Franklin confront him wearing bandanas, Lamar then attempts to threaten him by taking out his pistol, D then speeds off on his motorbike which then leads to a chase, until D is hit by a bus off his bike, forcing him to flee on foot. Franklin, and Lamar's pet dog, Chop, pursue and eventually capture D, loading him into Lamar's van. On the way to Lamar's house, Franklin is forced to free D after Lamar used his cell phone to call in the ransom, revealing their location to the FIB. D then runs off shouting that he'll be back for the two. After this event, Lamar and D set up a drug deal at a Scrapyard in La Puerta, Lamar later arrives at the deal with Franklin and the recently released Families OG Stretch. The deal turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas to which Stretch proceeds to aggressively shoot an unarmed D twice in the head in cold revenge, killing him instantly. The three manage to escape the Ballas and eventually the police who were arriving to the scene of the gun fight. Due to the amount of Ballas killed at the Scrapyard and the presence of the three Families members, the infamous hostility Ballas and the Families' reignites, forcing Stretch to try to make peace with the Ballas, which he puts the blame on Franklin and Lamar. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Chop *The Long Stretch (Killed) Gallery Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|D after being attacked by Chop. TheLongStretch-GTA5-StretchKillsD.png|D about to be killed by Stretch. 057100c89d2d0f698bc261aa1574d33f.jpg|D's body after cutscene. Trivia *If shot with the Stun Gun while chasing him, he will not react. Electricity will appear on his body (he even makes sounds as if he was hit), but will keep running as if nothing happened. *After D is set free, he can be killed. However, he will still appear in The Long Stretch. *If you use airbreak to get in the wagon where D is hiding, he will stay still and not move at all. He will not react to the player, and if he gets punched in any way, he will make animations falling to the ground instead of ragdoll. *The capital "D" is commonly used to refer to a penis. *He looks similar to Dope. Navigation de:D. es:D fr:D hu:D pl:D uk:Ді Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists